


Happy New Year

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, Jonsaexchange, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Sansa planned the biggest New Year's Eve Party ever. And now everyone had cancelled. Her brothers had cancelled. Arya had cancelled. Theon had of course cancelled too. Margaery and Loras had cancelled. Everyone had cancelled apart from Jon.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryoreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoreal/gifts).



> This was written for the Jonsa exchange with the theme "Holidays". I really hope that you'll like how it turned out!

Sansa rolled her eyes when her phone bleeped, again. She had slowly reached the point where she didn't even dare to look at her screen anymore. She had simply gotten a few messages too many telling her that somehow someone was not going to make it to her New Year's Eve party tonight. But with a sigh she grabbed her phone anyway and she felt a tear rolling down her cheek when she saw her brother's message pop up on her screen. 

_Dear Sansa, I am really sorry to send you this message, but my fraternity is throwing a big party tonight and although they didn't say it with too many words they really prefer me to stay here instead of coming to your party. Will I see you tomorrow so we can wish each other a happy new year? X Robb_

Sansa tensed all her muscles and she threw the glass that was on the table on the floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces, but Sansa couldn't be bothered by it. She bought it for the party tonight and it seemed she had more then enough glasses now anyway.   


She had announced this party weeks ago. She had spent days in the kitchen to prepare tonight's meal. She had bought ten bottles of expensive champagne because she wanted everyone to remember this night. 

And now everyone had cancelled. Her brothers had cancelled. Arya had cancelled. Theon had of course cancelled too. Margaery and Loras had cancelled. Everyone had cancelled apart from Jon. 

Sansa took a few deep breaths while she stared at the food on the kitchen table. Her apple pie with cinnamon spread a Christmassy smell, one she had actually liked when it had come fresh out of the oven, but all of a sudden the smell made her sick. She should send Jon a message. She should let him know that the party was not happening. But she couldn't bring herself to actually grab the phone and do so. Because if she would tell Jon that there wouldn't be a party tonight, she would probably end up being alone. 

Instead she straightened her back and lifted her chin. She dried her tears and finished the preparations as if the big party was still happening. She put the candles in the cake, filled two glasses with champagne already and placed the casserole in the oven. 

Once she was done with all the preparations she stepped into the shower and washed away the smell of sweat and too much time spent in the kitchen. When she felt clean and fresh again she took the prettiest dress she owned from her closet and searched for the expensive earrings her parents had given her for Christmas. As soon as the sun was setting she lit all the candles in the living room and sat down in her comfortable chair with a book.

Half an hour later she was interrupted by the doorbell. Quickly she stood up from her seat and rushed towards the door. "Jon!" She forced her lips to curl up into a smile. "I'm so glad you came tonight!" She pecked his cheek and took the bouquet of roses he had brought with him without giving him the chance to say something. "I will put these in a vase and then I'll get you something to drink, alright?" She stepped aside to let Jon in and kept the smile plastered on her face while the frown on Jon's forehead deepened.

"Are you alright?" He cocked his head while he took off his jacket. His curls looked a little messy and although he wore a nice plaid shirt he had not bothered to change into something else than his usual jeans. 

Sansa nodded. "I'm fine, how are you?" Maybe she sounded a little too enthusiast, but she preferred that over letting on that she was bitter about the big end of the year party that was not happening anymore. "Didn't you have too much trouble with getting here because of the snow?" 

It had been one of the many excuses she had received today. 

"I left a little earlier, but it was doable. Am I the first to arrive?" Jon stared at the empty coat rack. "Or did everyone keep their jackets on?" 

Sansa shifted her weight from one leg to the other while she stared at the bouquet of flowers in her arms. She wondered if Jon knew that giving a girl roses usually meant that she was a little more to you than your best friend's sister. She shook her head.

He probably didn't.

"Technically, you're both the first and the last one to arrive." Her voice was nothing but a soft whisper and her fake smile faded. "Everyone else cancelled and I wanted to let you know that the party was not happening anymore, but..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him. "I didn't really want to be alone tonight either." She bit her lip and Jon smiled. 

"You seriously think I would have let you be alone tonight?" He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Even if you would have cancelled the whole thing, I still would have asked if I could come."   


Sansa couldn't help smiling back at him and she swallowed while she walked towards the kitchen. "Well, at least we won't be hungry or thirsty tonight." She opened the door and her eyes lingered over the kitchen table once more now everything was finished. 

If they would eat everything that was on there, they'd probably both be sick for the upcoming two weeks. 

"We should send everyone pictures of what they miss out on." Jon shrugged his shoulders and dipped his finger in the whipped cream before he put it in his mouth. "Tastes good." He turned his head towards Sansa who was looking for a vase in one of cabinets. “You really made all of this yourself?” He sounded more than just a little impressed and Sansa shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“Yes, I did. I’m really glad you like it.” She blushed a little while she placed the bright white vase on the wooden table. She cut the roses with slightly trembling fingers. "Thank you for the flowers, by the way." She didn't know what else to say to fill the slightly uncomfortable silence. "I'm really sorry that everyone else cancelled, but I'm glad you still came." She looked up at him and her glance met his. “I could have gone to another party tonight, but that wouldn’t have been the same. I had actually wanted people to come to my party for once.” She grinned. “I'm actually good at throwing parties. If anyone would let me, they’d know that.”

"Sansa?" Jon reached for her hand and Sansa stared at his fingers curling around her wrist. "I'm actually glad that everyone else cancelled." His voice cracked a little and Sansa's heart raced in her chest. "Look, I like your family and our friends, I really do." He cocked his head slightly and licked his dry lips. "But I think when it comes to you I don't just like you." Jon kept silent after that last word. His eyes stared straight into her soul and although it made her feel uncomfortable, Sansa held her breath.

"What do you mean?" She straightened her back and lifted her chin. She hoped that she knew what he meant, but she had to hear him say it, out loud. She had to hear him say that she was not just Robb's sister to him. She needed to hear him say that she was not just a friend to him. She wanted to hear him say that she was loads and loads more. And then she would say it all back.

"I think..." Jon tightened his grip on her hand. "I think I fell in love with you." He kept his glance locked with hers and Sansa stopped breathing for a few long seconds. "I don't know when it happened. I don't know how it happened, but I really think I fell in love with you." He all of a sudden seemed to realize that Sansa hadn't said anything yet. "And I should have waited until later tonight to say that, because now I've ruined it, haven't I?" 

"No!" Sansa hurried to interrupt him. "Of course you didn't ruin it!" She shook her head and placed her free hand on his. "You just singlehandedly saved everything. This evening, me, everything.” She smiled a bright smile. "Maybe, just maybe..." She cleared her throat. "I think that right now I'm glad that everyone else cancelled the party and that it's just you and me tonight." She let out a high pitched giggle. "It would have been great if they could have let me know sooner so I wouldn't have bought ten bottles of champagne and wouldn't have spent days in the kitchen, but..." She bit her lip. "Now I can at least kiss and cuddle and hold you without anyone complaining about it.” 

Jon grinned and he squeezed her hand. "This new year." He leaned towards her and he closed his eyes while his lips brushed hers. "Is going to be ours."

Sansa closed her eyes too and she moved a little closer towards him to kiss him. She parted her lips slightly so their tongues could play and eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hand go through his hair. "It's totally going to be ours."

The rest of the evening they behaved like all those couples they had once hated so much, just because they could. They watched the most cheesy Christmas movies they could find on Netflix, close to each other on the couch. They kissed until their lips were red and swollen and even then they kissed some more. And every time one of them had to leave the living room the other one rushed to the mistletoe to wait there for them to come back so they could kiss again.

They spammed the absent guests with pictures of them eating their dinner, sipping from their champagne and biting into the biggest pieces of cake ever. They teased them that they were missing out on the most wonderful evening ever. And eventually they even sent Robb a picture of the two of them kissing in front of the window with the fireworks on the background. 

What they didn't know was that not too far away, surrounded by his family and all the friends who had cancelled the party, because of the snow, because of an important test they hadn't studied for or because of other parties that were more important, Robb Stark stared at the picture on his screen with a huge smile on his face. 

"Finally." Robb turned around and lifted his glass up. "To the best New Year's Eve ever and to the lovely couple that will thank us later. Cheers!" He emptied his glass in one go and everyone else did the same before they turned the music back on.


End file.
